New Tallent Chapter one
by Alex's-Girl
Summary: Sakura and Ino are new at Konoah High. Sakura be-friends Sasuke Uchiha Who helps her over come her worst fears to come. But can he they keep this just a friendship bond? Or more than that? check it out. Leave nice comments. Rated T for Teen content. 13 .


_**Chapter one The Stories and The Friends**_

_**S**_akuraand Ino where hanging out at the skate park before school started, but they didnt expect to run in to a bunch of teenage boys.

One was about 5"7' and had black eyes and raven hair.

Anouther had blonde spikey hair and what looked like wiskers inplanted into his cheeks, he was probably 5"8'.

The third one had spikey brown hair and black eyes...and a red mark on each one of his cheeks he was 5"7'.

The first one played out their names.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha...Thats Naruto Uzimaki the blonde one. And the other one is Kiba Inuzuka. And what are two girly girls doing at a man's skate park?"

Sakura smirked as her and Ino walked up to the boys. " I'm Sakura...thats Ino and Better a girly girl then a girly guy..."

Sakura looked directly at Uchiha.

He glared back.

Ino waved a girly girl wave to the blonde one...Naruto.

He waved back nervous like.

Uchiha put down his skate board and started to walk twords Sakura.

Kiba grapped his jacket pulling Sasuke back forcing him to stop. "Woah there cowboy!"

Kiba walked over to Sakura.

"You look pretty tuff for a girl...or a guy." He smiled.

"Thanks." Sakura smiled back blushing. "That was kind of sweet...suprizing much?"

Ino knoded.

"Yeah I get the point..." He scratched the back of his neck. "Sasuke can be a Jerk but hes really not one...Naruto is a funny guy hes sweet too...and i'm not sure what I am...I try to let other people decided that."

Sasuke shook his head. "What are you doing Kiba!? Your not sopuse to give in to girls! Lets go!"

He pulls Kiba and Naruto out of the Skate park.

Ino grawled. "Damn Forget what kiba said about Sasuke! Hes a hott Jerk!"

Sakura sighed "Naw just a fuckin jerk!"

Sakura saw a shodow arond the corner of a skate ramp move out of the corner of her eye.

She told herself to keep calm and turned around twords the ramp.

"W-whos there?" _**"**_**Yeah Sakura...way to not show your scared! Now who ever it is could kill us!" **She told herself.

There was no answer but the shodow came out to reveal a 5"7' Teenage boy.

He had brown hair and hazel eyes.

His Hair was in a Japanesse Hadonu. A pony tail used only by men.

Never really seen a guy wear one before. "Who are you?"

The guy walked over to Sakura and Ino. "I'm Shikamaru Nara...Your school guide...Well...I'm Sakura Haruno's teammate. I will be showing You two around the town and school. Its a pleasure to meet you!"

Sakura blushed as she shook Shikamaru's hand "I-i'm um S-Sakura Ha-Haruno...Thats Ino Y-yamanaka."

Shikamaru smirked.

"I see you have met the bad boys of the school. I roll with them sometimes. They arnt bad news...they just come across as bad news...Sasuke is just...well I dont know but...he dosent really trust too many people. He barley trusts me. Naruto's parnets died when he was born...you would have to ask him how. Kiba just...is a nice guy in the wrong crowd of people...he just met you Sakura, and hes already over protective of you! He probably just feels the need to protect you, I've never really seen him do anything like that before."

Shikamaru stopped talking.

Ino shook her head. "Too may words..."

Sakura sighed. "Dont mind her...shes a real blondey...Whats your story Shikamaru?

Shikamaru smiled a bit. "Me? I'm a cockey boy genious! Ino Whats your story?"

Ino looked confused at the both of them. "My parents own a flower shop!"

Shikamaru looked at Sakura. "Wow...she is a total blonde...your story Sakura?"

Sakura took a deep breath.

"When I was 7 I lived here...but I moved to America when I was 8. Now I'm 15 and I am back because my parents died on a mission in sound...and I came here to live with my new mom...Tsunade...-lady-hokage. "

Shikamaru smiled "Wow...Now...I have a question."

Ino was off in her own little world.

Sakura looked at Shikmaru. "Yeah?"

"Well...about your new mom being the hokage..."

"Yeah what about her?"

"Um she has a really short temper..."

"I know...get to the point Shikamaru!"

"Are you anything like her?"

Sakura Knoded.

"Well...just wondering...I have anouther question." He continued.

"What?"

"Is Ino single?"

"Yep. I'm going to school you can show Ino around i'm sure I can mannage. Later."

Sakura started walking out of the entrance of the skate park but she stoped two feet out of the skate park.

She senced someone was following her. "Whos there?"

There was no reply just dead scilence until the wind blew strong and darkeness filled the sky. The wind picked up even more. Sakura stood up stright.

"I know this is the dawn to dusk jutsu! Just come on out Uchiha. I wont hurt you...yet."

Uchiha's voice rumbled from all around...there was no telling where Sasuke was, but he wasnt standing still thats for sure.

"What makes you think i'm Sasuke?"

Sakura smirked looking down with her eyes closed and her hands on her hips.

"Who else would be tailing me...i'm new the only person that hates me... is you...Uchiha." Sasuke jumped down infront of her and she looked up at him arms crossed. "About time."

Sasuke smiled. "Chill Pinky I just didnt want to walk to school alone... " He commented.

Sakura smirked. "Kind of wempish arent you?" It was scilence for a few seconds.

"No...I want to get to know you a little..." Sasuke said.

Sakura pushed past him to continue walking to school, he followed closely. Sakura was thinking.

**"What does he want from me...I thought he hated me...well...he is kind of cute...and he smells really good...oh god what am I saying!? As soon as we get to school...i'm ditching his ass!" **

Sakura drifted back to reality when she felf somthing drape around her shoulders. It was Sasuke's jacket.

Sasuke smiled sweetly at Sakura. "Sorry you looked cold..." Sakura smiled back and Sasuke started to think.

**"What the hell...its 47 degreeze outside and my body and face are heating up...I must be blushing. well she is too. Its kind of cute...shes cute too...Aw man! Damn hormones! I wonder if we could become friends...Shut up Sasuke! We dont hang out with girls! Maybe I could change..."**

He shook his head and came back to reality when Sakura started talking.

"Um Sasuke...We're here."

"O-oh. Sorry. I spaced out."

"I noticed dont worry!" Sakura giggled.

"...oops." Sasuke smiled at her.

"I b-better get to class..."

"Alright...Keep the jacket...See you at lunch...I will save you a seat!" He winked. Sakura blushed as she knoded and walked away.

Sasuke started talking to his friends who were waiting at his locker for him.

"I thought you hated Pinky." Kiba said.

"Not anymore..." Sasuke said kind of spaceing out again.

Shikamaru smirked. "Well she needs a guide around the school...you should ask her if she needs help at lunch..."

Sasuke knoded.

"And the Winter Formal is comming up soon...you should ask her to it. Or somthing like that." Naruto added.

Again Sasuke knoded...then paused...he got an idea. "I wonder if she is going to enter that American Idol thing Lady Tsunade started...I should see if she is good at singing."

Shikamaru gave him an odd look. "Well its not like she is just gonna sing a song for ya."

Sasuke smirked. He has anouther brilliant idea I bet..."Well Lets throw a party...karoke and we will force her on to the stage! Then she will sing!"

Naruto sighed "We have anouther problem genious...What song is she going to sing?"

Sasuke smiled. "dont worry leave that to my sister! Later guys!"

Sakura was walking around the empty hall way looking at her paper...trying to find her english class. "This is never going to work..." she mummbled to her self. She bumped in to someone...It was Sasuke she would recodnize his voice from any where!

"Sorry pinkey. Hey...I'm having a party tonight...do you want to come?"

Sakura blushed a bit and knoded. "Sure...what kind of party?"

"Its a karoke party. Do you sing?"

"Yeah a bit. I mean I might sing at the party if thats what your asking me." she smiled.

Sasuke Knoded. "Great...wait for me at the entrince after school!"

Sakura knoded. "Sure but Sasuke?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"I cant find my classes..."

Sasuke smirked. "Yeah i'll help you find them."


End file.
